The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
Technology exists for operating a television, a personal computer and the like based on user gestures without the use of a keyboard, a mouse, or a remote controller (refer to JP 2008-146243A, JP 2007-310914A, and JP 2011-513847T, for example). If such a technology is used, a television, a personal computer and the like can be remotely operated without the use of an operation unit, such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a remote controller.
For example, the technology described in JP 2008-146243A executes most functions using a few gestures to stop unintended functions. Further, the technology described in JP 2007-310914A executes a remote operation by detecting movement of facial parts. In addition, the technology described in JP 2011-513847T provides selection of underlying icon functionality through straightforward, intuitive, and natural motions of the user's body.